You can call it now
by attia.iram.1
Summary: In a time, where everyone has a point, even the newly introduced angel, Gadriel. Spoiler for the promo of 'Road Trip'. New to this whole fanfiction writing, so be kind. there could be grammatical mistakes. I tried, but could not wait for 40 days, so have to do something about it.
1. Chapter 1

The desperation in the Men of Letter's dungeon was getting at its highest point. Every breath had unspoken question and every scream was the answer. Dean was standing and breathing. Anyone could see that, but he was not there at all, nobody could see that. Well, we can exclude a younger brother from this phrase. Sam could and would see the panic on Dean's straight face. Because this was the face, when his brother pulled him out of fire, the fire when their Mom died, or the fire when Jess died, because he could not let Sam die just like them, and because he had to save his little brother, and because he "HAS" to save his brother right now. Honestly Sam would give anything to not to see this face. And it was good somehow that because Sam was not there. Correction, Sam was there, trapped in his own head, because Dean let an angel to take control, for saving him, just like pulling him out of the fire AGAIN. And that was the whole point right, that Dean was there, standing and breathing but obviously he was NOT there, standing and breathing.

Even the patience of Ex-king of hell was at stake. He did not know about the angel before him, who was staring with an ironic type of pain. They have been doing this since morning but obviously, when you are torturing the body of 'little Sammy Winchester', Dean would argue for a little bit longer, maybe a thousand mornings. And it was not good, because Crowley knows about Winchesters. Although the reason of his being 'afraid' was not only a bigger brother's growing tension. He had some other reasons too, Selfish reasons. He wanted to be cured and Moose was the only one, who would help. Crowley stood up from his chair and once again started to torture the angel for ordering to leave and once again, he knew the angel will say 'No' with a catastrophic smile.

Castiel was there too, like he has nothing else to do except standing and well, staring. When Dean told him the whole truth, he was shocked. Not because he did not expect this level of stupidity from Dean. Obviously Dean can become the head of all the idiots of this world, when it comes to save Sam. He was shocked because Dean has trusted on an angel. Just because The Angel told him that he is trustable. And since when Dean would listen to an angel, obviously, when Sam would be on Death's door, asking for a promise to make it permanent. "I did what I had to." Dean said and Cas could swear its truthfulness. He was sad, because once again, one of his brothers has broken the trust of a Winchester and once again, he will be the one to assist in killing his own brother because, once again he is on the right side. He is on the side of Winchesters.

"Well, haven't we been there before, It wasn't like I want it Dean. Stop this abomination. He is causing more damage to your brother than to me." The angle, once named Ezekiel, said after a sharp pain in his skull due to angel-interrogating drill machine.

"You sounded like you care for our dear Moose, Didn't you." Crowley snarled, trying to hide the desperateness. He was specialist of this. That's why Dean hired him for the job with just one tiny condition, 'NOT to harm the vessel'. "Was I the specialist?" Crowley was thinking the impossible ways of torturing angels without 'Touching' the meat suits.

The Angel smiled. "I was the one, who saved him. Remember?"

"He has a point." Castiel thought, but then again Dean would argue. And it happened as expected.

"You did not save him. You were there for your own plans. You misguided me. I trusted you and…" Dean was not going to stop but got interrupted.

"And I was right about your brother, about his condition and how he was ready to die. Or how he IS still ready to do it and I am making efforts again to save him and this time, you are not helping Dean." The unknown angel had that point again and caught Castiel's attention again.

"Who are you, by the way?" Castiel asked with his usual intense voice.

"I am your brother." The angel replied, just like he was looking for the question, or has been preparing for the question.

"Yes, I get that. How about a Name, the real one? I've never seen you in heaven, ever. So either you were on a long vacation or having fun in hiding?" Castiel asked, his time of being human has filled his tone with some sort of irony, and yes he was enjoying it.

"Depending on the level of your intelligence, you can consider both. I was on a vacation and having fun in hiding. You do not have to force your brain to grab it little brother." Unknown angel replied and screamed because Crowley had lost his endurance again.

"Wait, you said, 'little brother', how old are you?" Dean asked suddenly because, he could not see Sam's face screaming.

"Really Dean?" Crowley asked with a straight face. "Do me a favor, count zeros in the number, which he will give." Castiel glared. Crowley hissed. He was playing nice, like really nice and this was the ultimate prize.

"He's lying." Castiel said with a confined face. "His language preferences could tell that he is new in the world." He was sure.

"May be because I am 'New' to this world, as in the first time I've ever been on earth. Though, my time with Dean Winchester was good to know about the language. He could be a great English Teacher." Unknown angel spoke.

"Then, where have you been?" Castiel was losing patience. "You were not in Heaven." He was trying to reach the angel's mind, for Dean's sake, for Sam's sake, for his own sake.

"How can you be so sure?" It was looking like the tied up angel was the main interrogator. "That I was not in heaven, maybe I was there, watching you, and all the other angels and praying that someday, you will ask for me. Ask about a long lost brother, whose name has also been lost due to the unawareness."

For one moment, it seemed like the unknown angel was going to cry. It took a minute to all for rephrasing their guess that 'it seemed like the angel was going to blame Castiel for not knowing him'.

Dean laughed for that one moment. "Wao, an angel with a heart, you really are new to this world. Now talk about Sammy. Why are you riding his ass desperately, leave him alone." It was a plea in the costume of an order.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean laughed for that one moment. "Wao, an angel with a heart, you really are new to this world. Now talk about Sammy. Why are you riding his ass desperately? Leave him alone." It was a plea in the costume of an order.

"If I will do it, M afraid, we both will die. I do not for sure about me, but for Sam, M sure as hundred percent Dean." Unknown angel said seriously.

"Stop, just stop PRETENDING that you are caring here. Just let us know about your actual plans. Why you killed Kevin? You KILLED Kevin." Dean was yelling, before asking and then he was yelling again. Castiel knows the tone. It was tone of desperation and guilt. Dean was blaming himself for all of this, and he did not know how to help it.

"As I said earlier, I did what I had to. There was a plan, and you bumped it." Angel said again.

"And that was our actual plan, right? Talk about that 'Plan', my friend." Crowley said with a grin.

"I do not need to follow your orders. You are a disgrace. A fiend. A creature that once was God's most favorite one. You were human, but you scorned that tribute. I would have given anything for that honor, for that love. And YOU, you followed the malevolence; you made a deal with the evil, which has nothing but hatred for your kind. And you know what the worst of all is, you know it too." Angel was a mystery. He was talking about love and malevolence in the same blow. Everybody was expecting a smart comment from Crowley, but he was quiet. Castiel moved a little bit forward for checking, if Crowley is still alive and he was.

"I know it. And yes, it is worst of all." Crowley said and Dean choked. After all these years, all the things that Crowley had done to him, he was ready to feel sorry for him.

"But, let's not talk about the things, I already know. How about the sexy interrogation, we were on before. Why you killed Kevin Tran? He was just a kid with some job issues. I must say, you hate yourself now." Crowley continued, for escaping the moment of pity.

"As I said earlier, I do not need to answer your questions. I had my reasons and I do not hate myself. That human is in heaven now, and he is happier there than he was ever here." Angel said in a confined tone.

"How'd you know, if he is in heaven." Dean snapped. "Unless, you have a glimpse of it."

"You had a conversation with Metatron?" Castiel got Goosebumps on the guess. The angel was quiet. "Dean, we must hurry. Sam is in danger. If he knows anything about heaven, it means he." The angel laughed.

"It means I am a danger. Just like you Castiel. You trusted him too. Isn't it? Don't worry, I am not that stupid." Angel said seriously after laughing.

"You Son of bitch. You have met Metatron, that's why you killed Kevin." Dean was in a sudden panic too. "Crowley, faster. Do something. Exorcize him."

"Excuse me? Exorcizing an angel. Dean, please have a seat, and talk about your Busty Asian Beauties. M sure as hell, he'll run after two editions." Crowley said annoyingly.

"You don't know an exorcizing spell for angels. What kind of a demon, are you?" Dean asked even more annoyingly.

"The spell only works for a handful of demons, of special rankings in hell, like Alastair. We should contact him, oh I almost forgot, Moose had already spent some time with him. That's why I always say, do not kill a demon, you might want it afterward." Crowley said with a purposeful grin.

"Cas, you might know something about it. We should hurry. Do something." Dean turned to Castiel, who was as much worried as Dean himself.

"Dean, we tried everything. He is determinant about his actions. I do not know how to exorcize an angel. There should be something else. We have to keep trying." Besides being desperate, Castiel was also trying to comfort Dean.

"There might be one thing." Crowley said after a while.

"What?" Dean was ready to know.

"It will hurt the vessel too." Crowley said.

"Then you will hurt the vessel for last ten minutes of your life. Just spit it out." Dean was desperate and a little bit hurt Sammy was an acceptable option to listen.

"It is a spell. It has a name too. Uh, The Anarphamon spell." Crowley just said it. Dean and Castiel were confused on the name, rather thinking about the working of that spell, but the angel laughed.

"How long have you been with the Winchesters, as I caught the rumors that you are the smartest of all the demons? Dean would kill you before starting. But I must say, I will admire you for trying and also there is a fact that the world would be free from the curse of another demon." Angel was sure about it. Crowley was not sure about himself.

"What is the procedure?" Castiel has figured that the angel knows about the spell, even when he had no idea about it.

"It's an Enochian spell. You have to cut an angel into small chunks for transferring him from one place to another forcefully. I am afraid; it has nothing to do with the vessel's body and outer world description." The angel was trying his best to let them know about possibilities.

"How you cut an angel without cutting the vessel?" Dean asked and angel looked toward Crowley with a smile.

"Uh, there are words. Not the angel blades, you know. It will not cut vessel's body, but." Crowley was searching for right words.

"But it will cut the vessel's soul. Small parts, just like of angel's." The unknown angel solved Crowley's problem.

"I am in Sam's head, Dean. I have a contact with his soul too. It's a mess here. Put a little finger on it and it will scatter. Nobody would dare to collect the aftereffects." Angel said again.

"Cas, what you think." Dean asked for Castiel's help, who was thinking about the moment when last time he touched that soul. And yes, it was a mess. Sure he had taken the effect of memories, but the memories were still present. On that day, Castiel had prayed to God once again, for not touching Sam Winchester's soul ever again.

"I, I do not know about the spell." Castiel said. He was hesitating to talk about the soul. Once again all the wounds have been scratched. Death had wrapped the damage into a soul lamination pack. And it could have been untouched, but it was Castiel, who was on the other side of the fight. He had repaired brain, but he and Sam, both know that the wounds are still present. Nobody talked about it and Castiel was thankful to that human for this kindness. Being quiet in the dark was not an option for team free will. He knew he has to face it someday. He was praying for not facing that day and now he was standing in front of Sam and his brother's eyes with same question.

"I am not sure about the damage that it will cause." Castiel lied. He knew about the damage. He once was the main reason of it.

"You, is it true?" Dean turned toward Crowley.

"I never practiced it before. But I would love to." Crowley smiled.

"This is insane. All these years, you tried everything to save your brother and now you will allow this demon to do whatever he wants." The angel looked sacred.

"Dean, are you considering this?" Castiel asked with horror.

"We do not have any other choice Cas; besides Sammy is a strong soul. He had turned the worst before. He will do it again." Dean was trying to make himself understand. Castiel was afraid. He had seen the worst, and he was not completely sure about, whether Sam had turned it or accepted it more thoroughly.

"Okay, then shall we start?" Crowley asked as one last time.

"Wait, when this bastard will be finally gone. What are the odds for the survival of Sam?" Dean asked as one last time.

"You are asking about the soul or body? Although it never matters, the odds are not in our favor for both cases. There will be an equal damage." Crowley answered and turned toward the angel torturing accessories.

"Dean, stop him. You cannot even imagine the consequences." The angel was started panicking, but Dean turned the face away from the direction of Sam's pleading eyes.

"Alright, if that is what you want. You have to do it, in the presence of your brother." The angel said ironically and in a moment, he dropped his head on the back of the chair in an unconscious tilt. All of them were looking horrifically toward the once conscious head which was now again moving with a changed pattern of breathing. His eyes were closed. Lower lip was shattering. And once again the eyes got opened.

Sam's first point of attention was a sudden sharp pain in the head, but he obviously had no idea, how he got it. Last thing he remembered was talking to Dean about angel massacre case before going to bed. And now the pain was overwhelming over all the conscious thoughts.

Next thing, which made him focused, was his unmovable body. He tried to lift his hands but in vain. Even the pain was trying its best to make him close his eyes again but he had to know about the source of this anxiety. And that why, the eyes were now wide opened.

First thing, he saw in the light was Crowley's confused face, just like twenty inches away from him. Next thing he saw intentionally was Crowley neck, where once was the demon trapping collar. Sam chocked with a sharp movement, because he figured out his position with respect to Crowley's. He was tied up to a chair, while Crowley was free. The first thing, after it, was the thought of Dean. Crowley somehow had freed himself and he has no idea, what happened to Dean. May be he had wounded Dean, and obviously Kevin too.

"What the he…" Sam asked with a full enraged voice but stopped as he saw Dean and Castiel, staring horrifically toward him. He cancelled all previous thoughts and started calculating the situation again. His breathing patterns were changing again. He was panicking in the tied up state. "Dean, what's happening?"

The whole situation was anomalous. He was tied up to chair while Crowley holding the control, and Dean was standing. Just standing and not doing anything for freeing him. He was not even pinned to the wall by Crowley's demonic forces. May be Dean was possessed by one of Crowley's minions. And Cas was human too, so he was also possessed.

"Crowley, what the hell have you done?" Sam was enraged, tied up, confused and presuming everything wrong.

*In the next chapter, there will be a heart to heart conversation of Sam and Dean, about the demon and angel possession. I am not sobbing and also not lying.


	3. Chapter 3

The whole situation was anomalous. He was tied up to chair while Crowley holding the control, and Dean was standing. Just standing and not doing anything for freeing him. He was not even pinned to the wall by Crowley's demonic forces. May be Dean was possessed by one of Crowley's minions. And Cas was human too, so he was also possessed.

"Crowley, what the hell have you done?" Sam was enraged, tied up, confused and presuming everything wrong.

"Should I tell him?" Crowley turned toward Dean, who was thinking about his last kick of having worst fate of Dean Winchester.

"He is not him. It's a trick. He had played it before." Dean said, as he was praying to someone about the truthfulness of this statement, because dammit, he cannot face Sammy in this condition. Watching horrifically toward him. Asking Questions. Trying to presume answers, in which Dean is a big brother, his hero, who will save him from any type of panic.

"Continue." Dean ordered, but Crowley did not follow.

"He is Sam. I can see the angel's quite face. Although the angel is listening to us, but right now he extracted Sam consciousness to this world." Castiel said, following Crowley's silence.

"What Angel? What the hell are you talking about?" Sam was not sure about not being sure. All prayers of Dean Winchester got in vain. Big surprise for Dean. Dean laughed on his current situation, because he has to tell Sam the truth. That how Sam was on a special appointment with Death and how Dean pulled him out of it 'This Time'.

"Sammy." Dean called and smiled. The trademarked one tear of Dean Winchester from one eye was about to make an appearance. Obviously Sam was listening.

"It's you." Dean informed and tried to smile again. He was not going to break in front of Crowley, Cas and that bastard Angel. He told himself.

"Sammy, you don't need to worry about anything, okay? Big brother is here. Just stay put, and.." Dean turned toward the wall.

"Dean, what's going on? What's happening? Why Crowley is free? Why I am…?" And suddenly Sam saw the angel torturing accessories on the nearby table. The acceleration in breathing was another sign of normality. Sam was getting afraid. May be it is just a nightmare, the worst nightmare, where Dean does not have words to calm him down.

"Crowley, what the hell did you do to him. This is not Dean, right? He is possessed by one of your follower demon right?" The panic, rage and fear have been mixed into Sam's voice. Dean turned sharply toward Sam.

"Sammy, it's me. Don't presume wrong things, okay? Me and Cas let Crowley go. He is helping." Dean informed him, because beside the pain, and fear, Dean did not want to make Sam panicked about his demon possession.

"He is helping in torturing me." Sam yelled, and had a point, according to him.

"Let my brother go, or I swear…" Sam glared and Castiel had to step in.

"Sam, it is Dean, you are talking to. You have to stop panicking. What Crowley is doing is for your own good." Castiel said, taking a step closer to Sam's chair, but there were angel banishing sigils and had to move outward.

"Oh yeah? And who are you? I must say riding a once-angel meat suite is a perk of your demonic life. But let me tell you one thing, you two had stepped in the wrong surroundings. Dean will figure it out soon and will take control back and then.." Sam was saying and glaring and was not going to stop, but a sudden movement from Dean making him to choke for a second. Dean could not handle it. Sam was sure about his big brother that he is possessed and would take control back. Dean stepped in and sat on the chair, where once was Crowley sitting.

"Sammy, listen to me. I'm not possessed. Look." Dean pulled the collar of his T-shirt for showing the tattoo. Sam looked horrifically toward the tattoo.

"You are not a demon." Sam said and Dean could not understand that whether it was a question or a comment. "Then, what are you?" Sam asked with wide eyes. "A.. An angel. You are an angel. But how? Dean would never invite an angel in. Dean would never say 'yes'." Sam was again calculating the possibilities.

"Sammy, It is ME. Dean. Your pain in the ass brother, who really screwed up this time. Please Man, you gotta understand and you can also help." Dean was hopeful because the angel had just given them an opportunity to talk to Sam, and he can expel the angel from inside. Then there will be no forced ejection, or cutting the soul into small pieces.

"When you were doing the trials. They got you. We were outside the church, you went into a comma. And Doctors said there is no hope. They were telling me that you will not make it and…" Dean stopped, and smiled again to light up the situation.

"And when would we ever hear the doctors about each other's death right?" Dean said with an artificial grin.


End file.
